1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor chip packages and, in particular, to improving the heat dissipation of such chip packages.
2. Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a semiconductor package 10 according to the prior art is shown. The semiconductor package 10 includes a bottom plate portion 13 (such as lead frame segment) and terminals 12a, 12b. A semiconductor die 16 is disposed on top of the bottom plate portion 13 and fastened thereto, typically using a conductive epoxy material 14. The semiconductor die 16 includes a metalized region 18 defining a connection area for a top surface of the semiconductor die 16. An array of semiconductor diffusions (not shown) lie below metalized region in die 16. Portions of the terminals 12a, 12b, bottom plate portion 13 (which may be parts of a common lead frame, and semiconductor die 16 are encapsulated in a housing 22, typically formed from a moldable material in a transfer molded operation. In order to obtain an electrical connection between the metalized region 18 and the terminal(s) 12b, one or more conductive wires 20 are ultrasonically bonded at one end 21a to the metalized region 18 and at a distal end 21b to the terminal 12b. 
FIG. 2 shows another semiconductor package 100 of the prior art. In order to electrically connect the metalized region 18 with the terminal 12b, one or more wires 24 are stitch bonded at locations 23, thereby providing additional paths for current to flow from the semiconductor die 16 to the terminal 12b. This reduces the resistance of the current path from the semiconductor die 16 to the terminal 12b. 
The devices described above have a number of disadvantages. The devices can exhibit higher resistance and inductance in the current paths through the package than is acceptable. High resistance and inductance can significantly and deleteriously impact the high frequency performance of certain semiconductor devices, such as MOSFETs.
Referring to FIG. 1, for example, it is seen that much of the upper metalized surface 18 is relatively remote from the bond 21a with wire 20 (such as the portion at the distance xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d). Thus, the current path for the source connections (in the case of a MOSFET) of the semiconductor junctions in the central region of the die 12 must pass a significant distance through the thin metalized contact layer 18. Although additional wire connections could be provided to the other regions, including, for example, by the stitch bonding of FIG. 2, construction of such a device is more complex and costly than for the device of FIG. 1.
In addition, the wire(s) 20 themselves introduce significant resistance and inductance in the current path between the terminal 12b and the metal contact layer 18. While the number of wire bonds could be increased, construction of such a device is again complex and costly.
The heat generated by the devices of FIGS. 1 and 2 can also create problems in performance. As noted above, an array of semiconductor elements, comprising p-n junction regions, lies below the surface of metalized region 18. There can be thousands of semiconductor elements on a typical cellular type MOSgated device die. Thus, the heat generated by electrical conduction through the die is significant and is concentrated at the upper surface, adjacent the thin metalized layer 18. The thin metalized region 18 cannot provide significant heat dissipation; nor can the thicker bottom plate 13, since it is removed to the opposite side of the silicon die 12. Such heat generation within the device increases resistances and inductances, again degrading performance.
The present invention provides a semiconductor package having decreased electrical resistance to the upper die junction patterns of the semiconductor elements residing therein, as well as improved heat dissipation of the semiconductor elements. By xe2x80x9cupper die junction patternsxe2x80x9d, it is meant the electrical connections made between the top metal surface layer of the package and the semiconductor elements residing therein. (These will also be referred to as the xe2x80x9cupper die connectionsxe2x80x9d.) For example, for a MOSFET, it may refer to the source connections of the semiconductor elements; for an IGBT or other transistor, it may refer to the emitter; for a diode it may be the anode, etc.
In accordance with the present invention, a conforming metal layer extends between the metalized region exposed on the top surface of the die (connected with the upper die connections of the semiconductor elements) and lands or other conductive areas on the upper surface of the substrate used for providing an external electrical source connection. The conforming metal layer provides a substantial low resistance electrical pathway between all portions of the metalized region and the lands, thus reducing the electrical resistance to the semiconductor elements. The conforming metal layer is relatively thick and is in direct contact with much of the metalized region, thus also providing substantial heat dissipation of the semiconductor elements.
Thus, in general, the present invention provides a semiconductor device including a substrate and a die supported thereon. The substrate has at least one electrical connection region on a first portion of a surface of the substrate. The die has a bottom surface portion supported by a second portion of the surface of the substrate. The die also includes a top surface portion comprising a metal layer and a number of semiconductor elements below the metal layer. The top and bottom surface portions of the die are separated by a die body portion which lies above the surface of the substrate. A conforming metal layer extends from at least a portion of the metal layer of the top surface of the die and electrically interfaces with the at least one electrical connection region on the first portion of the surface of the substrate.
The invention also includes a semiconductor device comprising a substrate having an upper surface with a central region and a surrounding perimeter region. The surrounding perimeter region has at least one electrical land residing thereon. A die having a bottom surface portion is supported by at least a portion of the central region of the substrate and includes a top surface portion comprising a metal layer and a number of junctions of semiconductor elements below the metal layer. The top surface portion and the bottom surface portion of the die are separated by a die body portion lying above the surface of the substrate. A conforming metal layer extends from at least a portion of the metal layer of the top surface of the die and electrically interfaces with the at least one electrical land on the perimeter region of the substrate.
The invention includes a method of manufacturing conforming metal layers for semiconductor packages or die arrayed on the surface of a wafer. First, an insulating layer is applied to any exposed areas on the upper surface of each package that are electrically connected to the semiconductor elements other than the upper die connections of the semiconductor elements. (Thus, for example, any exposed connections with the drain or gates of MOSFET semiconductor elements on the upper surface would be so insulated.) Any electrical connections on the upper surface of the substrate (such as lands) that are to electrically interface with the upper metalized region remain significantly exposed.
A dam is fabricated surrounding the perimeter of the wafer, thus enveloping all die thereon. The dam extends higher than the highest point of each die, including any insulation. A flowable, curable metal is poured into the top portion of the wafer defined by the conductive dam. The flowable metal is sometimes termed a xe2x80x9clead free replacementxe2x80x9d metal. Other materials, for example, a conductive epoxy could also be used as the xe2x80x9cflowable metalxe2x80x9d. The flowable metal fills in all of the contours exposed on the upper surfaces of each the wafer, including each die thereon. (This is why the resulting metal layer, when cured, is referred to throughout as a xe2x80x9cconformingxe2x80x9d metal layer.) Since the height of the dam is higher than metalized region of the top surfaces of each die, the flowable metal is poured until the top surfaces are all submerged. The flowable metal can spread over the wafer surface by a squeeze action.
The flowable metal thus extends between the upper metalized region of each die and the exposed portions of the electrical connections on the upper surface of the substrate that provide electrical connections therefor. When the flowable metal layer cures, the wafer is then cleaved or diced as by sawing. The resulting individual semiconductor packages each include a conforming metal layer providing an electrical connection between the metalized region on the upper surface of the die and the lands or other conductive areas on the upper surface of the wafer providing an electrical connection.
Thus, the present invention includes a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprising at least one die and a substrate. The substrate has at least one electrical connection region on a top surface of the substrate. The at least one die has a bottom surface supported by the top surface of the substrate separate from the at least one electrical connection region. The at least one die further comprises a top surface having a metal layer and a number of semiconductor elements below the metal layer. The method of manufacture comprises the steps of:
a) insulating portions that are exposed on and above the top surface of the substrate that are electrically connected to portions of the semiconductor elements other than upper die connections,
b) enveloping the region above the top surface of the substrate to at least encompass the at least one die and the at least one electrical connection region of the substrate, the dam extending higher than the top surface of the at least one die,
c) pouring a flowable, curable conductive material into the region defined by the dam above the top surface of the substrate, the conductive material covering the top surface of the at least one die, and
d) curing the flowable conductive material, whereby an electrical connection is made between the at least one electrical connection region on the surface of the substrate and metal layer of the top surface of the at least one die.